Ruber
Ruber is a part of Project Gemstone! Those who have read this without permsiion will be severly punished. No editing, stealing or copying these files, please. Introduction Subject 6663, alth preferred to be known as 'Ruber' is meant to be a replicia of the Ruby Gemstone. She has been indentified to have the following tribes in her: SkyWing (5/8) SeaWing (3/8) Phenotype NOTE: 6663 hates to be called by her ID, and prefers Ruber. Ruber is quite red, as like the gemstone she's based off. She has her face surrounded with rubies, and she normally wears a brave yet kind smirk. Her eyes are green, but they have a gold tint in them. They always have a burning fury, or a sympathetic look. She had very tiny ears, and she has SeaWing horns, which cover her ears. Her neck is elegant and long, with the SeaWing glowing scales all over her pinky reddish underbelly. The scales normally looked polished and well cared for, each with a shimmering glow. Ruber's scales are hard and heavily layed, just like the core of a ruby. Her shoulders are thick and muscular, yet not like the rest of her slim body. Her talons are graceful and long, with her legs skinny. Each claw had been sharpened, as we have studied. They always have a glittery aura, described as mesmerising. Ruber has normal SeaWing wings, with smaller rubies splattered all over them awkwardly. Like the rest of 6663's body, her scales are ruby coloured, while her membranes are the same pinky red colour as her underbelly. Her tail curves into a SeaWing end. The scales have the luminescent markings, once again covered with the gems. Behaviour NOTE: Ruber has been shown to not stay still. 6663 has been seen as very ferocious. She is corageous, and isn't afraid to back out of a challenge. Ruber has been known to be awfully brave, and seems reckless because of it. The scientists beleive that this because of her biological DNA, both from feirce and threatening tribes. She has been shown to fight those who mess with her, and isn't afraid to take a punishment. However, the subject has appeared to be very perfectionist like. She has to make sure everything is perfect, especially her looks. She spends hours taking care of her scales and eyes, and studies them to perfection. Ruber has been always been known to skip her sessjons with the scientists in order to look perfect, and shrieks when her phenotype is ruined. Ruber has been rumored to have a nice side, but only to those she trusts and care for. She is very loyal, and 6663 is shown to not care about her looks as much when with her friends. The scientists don't have a thoery for this, but they hope they can figure it out. 6663 is also very picky about those she likes. It takes a while to trust others, but it is horribly easy for her to dislike someone. When sourounded by those she despises, Ruber suddenly turns her scales into undrestructible layers. This is to avoid contact, and sometimes wraps her wings around herself to make it stronger. Ruber has also shown a rebellious side. She's known to attack without mercy, but does less damage when there are other people around her. 6663 has also been surveyed on, and it has been confirmed to care for romance and is looking for love right now. 6663 has also beem rumored to have many secrets. She hides a lot of things from each of us scientists, so there is of course a lot to learn about this subject. History NOTE: Subject 6663 has been in the Comatose Room 7 times. Hatching A SkyWing egg with dark blue splotches was found on the outskirts of the Sky Kingdom, near a place that looked like an abandoned asylum. The scientists took the egg to the Project Gemstone hideout, and added the Ruby Powder to the egg's DNA. It turned really glittery and hard, nearly unbreakable. It took a while to hatch, and one of the scinetists watched. It took 2 days before she was finally able to crawl out of her shell. She didn't know the dragons who were watching her, so she wrapped her wings around her. One of the scientists tapped her scales, and they were hard, just like a completed, polished ruby.. It was then they believed they had made a successful Ruby stereotype. Year 1 Ruber had a very brutal 1st year. She was quite ferocious, attacking some of the other subjects. It wasn't a while beofre she got transquillised, and was watched closing. 6663 always had a habit of thiddling in her sleep while in the Comatose room. She had a few constantly, but she normally was very easy to research. Year 2 Ruber had finally started to show her perfectionist side. It started when she had 1st missed her interactions time, and us scientists decided to check her room. He had found out that she was polishing her scales. We tried to get her to move, but she battled us throhgh shreiks of horror, forcing her into the Comatose room. A few months later, we had found out Ruber has missed more researches. She wasn't in her room, and she wasn't in all the different rooms. Later, she appeared in her bed, muttering in her sleep about escape and hiding. That made us have proof she either hid from us or found an escape we didn't know about. That was when we relaised we had to keep a closer eye on 6663, before she did find anymore bad things. Year 3 6663 had a normal 3rd year, and she had somehow calmed down with her voilence. She wasn't in the Comatose room for a whole year, making an improvement in her behaviour. Year 4 In order to find more about this subject, we had an interveiw with Ruber, asking her certain questions once a week. During our 1st week, we found out that 6663 had a very romantic taste and was looking for love, something her gemstone traits shared. Although not answering some of the questions, Ruber didn't fight, strangely enough. During the interviews, it was confirmed that the subject hated small spaces and didn't like water, strangely enough for her SeaWing DNA. Capabilites NOTE: Since the shapphire and ruby are most likely relatives, (they both have varitions of corundum mineral), Ruber might have a connection to the Shapphire replicia. FIRE BREATHING: Like most SkyWings, Ruber has the ability to breathe fire. Although it is weaker then most other subjects, it normally leads to getting itchy or your scales getting cracked, like a broken gem. UNDERWATER BREATHING: Because of her SeaWing, the subject has been shown to be skilled at under water breathing. We don't know how long it takes for her to run out of air, since 6663 has confirmed to have a fear of water. SCALE TRANSFORMING: When near something or someone she doesn't like, Ruber can turn her scales into nearly unbreakable and thick layers, just like the core of a ruby. However, she can not do this ability on command. FAST FLYING SKILLS: Her SkyWing side allows Ruber to be an extremely fast flier, but her SeaWing qualities have made her get really tired when doing long distances. We tried to do 10 laps around her room, but she ran out of breath on her 7th. Weaknesses NOTE: Like the gemstone, 6663 has been rumkred to enchance any type of emotion she or other subjects have, and can get rid of depression or sadness others have. AQUATIC: Since 6663 doesn't have many SeaWing stripes, Ruber lacks speaking the underwater language. She can say certain things, but her limited stripes stop her from saying important things. STEALTH: Despite her small size, Ruber is horrible at being stealthy due to not being able to sit down or yelling constantly. Us scientsists have decided its best to not bring her on stealth missions. Stats Protection: 9/10 Strength: 7/10 Speed: 8/10 Stamia: 3/10 Fighting Skills: 8/10 Facts *Ruber is latin for Ruby, her gemstone. *6663 has been shown to only eat fruit, and despises eating fish. *The subject has been shown to get 6 hours of sleep a day. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (BanderItchy)